The Bings
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Written for a fic contest and came in first. Takes place in 8.01, The One After I Do.


  
_I wrote this for a fanfic challenge. It seemed like a fun area to explore. ;) lol. So anyways, here it is. Takes place in 801, TOA I Do.' Think after they learned Phoebe was the one who was but before they went to the reception. =)  
  
  
  
_Monica sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. They had been told to wait outside the ballroom, it wasn't time for them to make their entrance yet. Apparently, they were there too early. Monica frowned, knowing she had planned this perfectly, and they were there right on time. She sighed and plopped down next to Chandler on the stairs he was sitting on.  
  
So, bailed on me there, didja? she asked him, giving him a smile to let him know she wasn't _that_ upset. Ever since she'd found out he'd taken off, she knew she had to bring it up somehow. Now seemed like a good enough time... she was going crazy knowing he took off and not knowing why.  
  
Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, he said with a sigh. I just-- I finally got freaked out. I didn't _want_ to leave, I shouldn't have left. I just, I don't... I came back!  
  
Apparently. I'm glad you did, she said with a smile.   
  
Me too, he said with a grin.   
  
What freaked you out? she wondered. I mean, just last night, we were talking about how nothing had freaked you out, and-- she paused. God, that was what did it, wasn't it?  
  
Uh, well, kinda, yeah. I mean, we had that conversation and then you left. Someone called and the answering machine went off, and--  
  
she said, instantly realizing her mistake-- that the message she had recorded on their answering machine had NOT been a good idea after all.  
  
It was just, that was the first time I'd ever heard the term The Bings' applied to someone other than my parents. You know? All of a sudden it was being applied to _me. _And worse than that, it was being applied to _you,_ too. I mean, always hearing it applied to my parents, it was never good. You know, The Bings are fighting again.' The Bings' have such a bad marriage.' 'You know how my parents ended up. All I could think about was that The Bings' have horrible marriages, yelling, screaming, fighting... I didn't want that for us. For you. And all of a sudden I just got cold feet. I mean, I was wondering what we were getting into. You know how Ross's marriages have ended up. You know how my parents ended up. You know how millions of people have ended up. I just was afraid I'd end up making you miserable.  
  
Monica sighed, realization hitting her, and gave him a smile. Sweetie, we're not gonna end up that way.  
  
Yeah, but how do you know that? I mean, I'm sure all those people who just went through brutal divorces didn't think they'd end up that way. Why else would they put themselves through it?  
  
Okay, so Ross's marriages failed. Well, for one, I promise I won't become a lesbian. So we're safe there, she said. He smiled at her slightly. Two, we said the right names, we're fine there, and three, no one was drunk here, that's not a problem.  
  
Ross has got some bad luck, doesn't he? Chandler pondered.   
  
As for your parents, Monica continued, I've already promised not to turn gay and leave you, you promise me the same thing and I think we're set, she said with a smile. The reason they had such a bad marriage was probably _because_ your dad was gay. He was never _really_ happy with your mom, that's not where he really should have been. So unless you're hiding the fact that you're gay from me, which Phoebe might believe, but I don't, that's not gonna happen to us.  
  
Huh. I guess if my dad had realized he was gay and my parents had never gotten married things would've turned out a lot better.  
  
Not for me, she stated.   
  
  
  
If they hadn't gotten married, I wouldn't have you.  
  
Huh, who would've thought that that poor little screwed up kid that was the product of a marriage between a father who ended up being gay and a mother who was a sexually explicit romance novelist would actually be a good thing.  
  
She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly. And as for all those millions of other marriages that failed, well, I don't know what went wrong there, she said. But I think we were pretty careful here, don't you? We didn't rush into this. I mean, if we were Ross and Rachel, yeah, I might be a little worried about what was gonna happen to us. But we're not. We're good together. You know that. When we fight, we work it out, then we're fine. We can do this. She paused. And besides, look at my parents. They got married when they were, like, what, younger than us? And they're still together.  
  
That's true, Chandler realized. Not _all_ marriages are doomed.  
  
No. And especially not this one, she said, gesturing between them. And you know sometimes you see old couples together? And you wonder how long they've been together?  
  
  
  
Sweetie, that's us.  
  
He smiled. You're right. She smiled in return and squeezed his hand, then leaned her elbow on his leg. You know what we did today? We got married.  
  
Is that what we did? he asked, gesturing at their clothing and looking at the ring on his hand. She rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
There's my Chandler, she said, squeezing his hand. She paused and looked at his ring. The ring suits you, she decided before lacing her hand through his.  
  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. It does, he agreed. I'm sorry for running off, he added. That would've been the stupidest thing I've ever done. I mean, it _was_ the stupidest thing I've ever done, but it would've been even worse if I hadn't come back.  
  
She smiled. It's okay.  
  
Okay, whoa, what happened to you? I run out on you on our wedding day, and you say it's okay?  
  
I knew you'd freak out sooner or later. I just didn't think you'd leave it to the last minute, she said with a chuckle.   
  
But still...  
  
I knew you were a risk. I always knew that. But I also _ always_ knew you'd be able to make it to where we are. I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Even if it took Ross and Phoebe to help you realize you didn't want to, she said with a smile. Besides, look, I can forgive you, for today only, because of two things.  
  
Are you gonna tell me what they are, or what? he wondered when she stopped suddenly.  
  
Well, a, the thing that always gets me to forgive you, because I love you. And b, you came back. She thought about that for a moment. You didn't come back until this morning, right? she realized. THAT'S why Rachel was being so weird!  
  
What? What happened?  
  
You should've _seen_ her. She was trying desperately to distract me. She wanted to go to lunch, she threatened to sleep with Joey, she threatened to become a lesbian, she got all upset over the fact that she wasn't getting married. I thought she'd lost it. But I guess she was trying to distract me until... they knew if you were coming back. She thought about it and suddenly it hit her just how close he'd come to running out on her. I can't believe you did that! she added with a small laugh, hitting him lightly.  
  
I said I was sorry. I _am_ sorry. I just, I... I'm sorry... I... he stuttered.  
  
she asked.   
  
he asked her. She didn't say anything, just smiled, as she leaned in and kissed him. She didn't make an attempt to break away right away, and suddenly was going longer than she had planned on. Not that she minded. She finally pulled away slightly, and he smiled. I take it you really _do_ forgive me, he joked. She nodded and smiled, and let him pull her back into the kiss. Once it broke again, she laughed.  
  
You really thought I was pregnant? she wondered, deciding to bring up the next huge topic of the day.  
  
Great, do we have to bring that up again? Because that wasn't embarrassing, he quipped.  
  
she said with a smile. Is that why you came back? she wondered all of a sudden.  
  
No! No, I didn't find out about that until _after_ I was back. I heard Rachel and Phoebe talking in the hotel.  
  
So let me get this straight. You hear The Bings' on our answering machine and you freak out and run out on our wedding. Then you come back, and learn that I'm, quote unquote, pregnant, and you're fine??  
  
No. I freaked out over that, too. Then I went down to the gift shop to get more cigarettes, and...  
  
she wondered, shooting him a look.  
  
Agh, why is I'm sorry' starting to feel like the only thing I'm saying today?  
  
she said, deciding to let it go.   
  
Anyway, I was there and there was this little baby outfit. It was so small, I realized that anything that could fit into something that small couldn't be scary. So I-- he thought about it. Never mind. End of story.  
  
No, no, continue it, she begged.   
  
No, that's okay. I'll only sound cheesy.  
  
I like cheesy Chandler stories, she insisted. Come on, continue? she took his hand again and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Okay, fine. So I realized I was okay with the whole baby thing, so I bought that little outfit to give to you. So you'd know I was okay with it. He looked at her. See? Cheesy.  
  
No, no, no, she said with a grin. I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.  
  
He smiled. But it's _really_ not you that's pregnant?  
  
It's really not me, she said with a smile. I mean, as great as that would be, I think you've grown up enough for this month, she said, twisting his ring around his finger.   
  
I love you so much, he said.  
  
I love you so much, too, she said with a smile before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.  
  
You look absolutely beautiful today, by the way, he added. Thank you, she said quietly, looking up to look him in the eyes. You don't look half bad yourself.  
  
he said with a smile. They both looked towards the door of the ballroom. Are they ready for us in there yet or what?? he wondered.  
  
I don't know. They should've been ready along time ago! You plan and you plan and you plan, and for what? she wondered. He looked at her and smiled at the typical Monica statement. she asked with a laugh.  
  
he said with a smile.   
  
If they aren't ready for us soon, I say we blow off the reception and skip to the wedding night.  
  
For once I'm NOT gonna be tempted by that idea, being that I paid for all this, we're going, Chandler stated.   
  
I'm glad we had this talk, Monica said, And I'm sorry I freaked you out last night with that answering machine message. Some might think I don't know you at all.  
  
I'm glad we had this talk, too. If only it was _before_ I ran off.  
  
Yeah, if only, she said with a smile. Oh well, it makes a good story.  
  
Yeah, a good story where I look like a jerk.  
  
She smiled slightly. Which is why it's a good story, she teased. Kidding, I'm so just kidding, she said when he looked at her.   
  
You'll pay for that later.  
  
I'm sure, she said. You're so threatening.  
  
I know. I'm good to have around in a dark alley.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. Thanks for marrying me. Wow, if someone had told us seven years ago that this is where we'd be right at this moment, I never would've believed them.  
  
Me either, he agreed. We've come a long way together, he realized.  
  
Yeah. It's been fun, she said with a laugh. Except when you and Joey took our apartment from me and Rachel. I still hold a grudge for that. Worked your way right back in there, didn't you? she teased.  
  
Yeah. The first time I thought it was great, but it doesn't compare to the second time, sharing it with you.  
  
She smiled. No one would imagine that Chandler could say things like that. No one but her, that is. You better watch out, Chandler Bing. I might just tell the world you're a sap.  
  
You wouldn't dare.  
  
They heard the door open and both their heads turned to looked towards it. A tall man poked his head out into the hall. Hey, we're just about ready for you. Sorry for that wait.  
  
Oh, that's okay, Monica said as Chandler pulled her up off the stairs. We had fun out here. She looked to Chandler and smiled as the man went back inside.  
  
Chandler asked, wrapping his arm lightly around her waist.  
  
she said with a smile. I'm ready. You ready?  
  
  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen! they heard the announcer say. It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing!  
  
Chandler smiled at the words. Maybe being The Bings' wasn't going to be so hard after all.  
  
They would be the ones to change the meaning of the term.  
  
_  
_  
  



End file.
